The Unexpected Likeness
by Dspee6
Summary: Star needs her released and when Robin wont give it to her, who else could help but Raven. But their new love is challenged, how will they do. lemons, starxrae
1. together

**I don't own teen titans blah blah blah**

It was 5:00 in Jump City and Raven had just woken up and was heading to the roof to meditate as the sun rose. She phased through the roof but stopped halfway through when she realized someone was already there. Starfire was leaning her elbows on the railing and watching the sun rise. Raven gasped at the shock of seeing someone up there before she was and lowered herself back down before Starfire turned to see where the noise had come from.

Raven went back to her room and wondered why Starfire had been up so early but shook away the thought and started to meditate. 20 minutes later there was a knock on her door. Raven walked over and opened it only a crack so she could see who is was. It was Starfire.

"What do you want," Raven snarled, not liking the fact that she was being disturbed so early in the morning. "Hello, Raven, it is I Starfire I come seeking your help."

"What is it?" Raven asked. "Oh, please Raven may I come in, I do not wish for this conversation to be over heard." Starfire said, her voice full of beg.

Raven sighed and granted permission for Starfire to come in. Raven motioned for Starfire to sit on the couch, the half-demon sat next to her.

"So what do you need to talk about so early in the morning," raven said with a frown. "Please friend, I come seeking knowledge, robin has no wishes to satisfy me until we are both legal adults, tameranian bodies start wanting having intercourse around age 15, it makes us behave like Glorgboggles, which on Earth wound be referred to as horny. I am now 17 now and my body wants its release, will you please help me achieve my release?" Starfire asked raven. "Wait, so is this why you were on the roof this morning?" raven asked. "Yes, I was hoping to see you as I know that you go there to meditate there every morning. Please raven, please." Starfire begged the girl.

Raven was in shock as the alien begged her to fuck her. She thought Starfire was amazing and had always liked her but… "I don't know star, I don't have the proper 'equipment' for you." The mage said. "Maybe not biologically buy I know you possess to earth toys of pleasure, you could use those, please?" "How do you know about those?" raven questioned. "I have done the snooping around your room while you were away," Starfire said with a smile.

"I don't know Star…" Raven said still contemplating on whether or not to do it. "Please, please, please," begged Starfire. "Well, I guess I could-"

Starfire couldn't wait another second, hearing Raven answer in the affirmative she lunged forward and attached her lips to friends. Raven could no longer contain herself, feeling Star's lips on her own released one of her more dangerous emotions: lust.

In less than a second she had them both on the bed with Raven on top, deepening their kiss. She felt Starfire's lips open, allowing her access to explore her mouth. As their tongues danced Raven moved her hand up and down Star's body. The alien shivered under her touch. Raven moved her hand up again and traveled under Starfire's shirt.

Starfire moaned into the half-demon's mouth as she felt the hand invade her shirt. "Here, let me make it easier for you," she said as she ripped her shirt off, letting her breast bounce free from there tight prison. Raven stared in awe of her friend's amazing swells. "Raven…" said Starfire pulling Raven out of her trance.

Without warning Raven latched on to Starfire's right breast, sucking and nibbling the nipple while playing with the left one. Raven then slid her hand into her friend's thin panties and began teasing the alien. Raven started to kiss down Star's body, stopping only to remove her friend's underwear.

She started to lick the thin slit between her friend's legs. Starfire moaned in ecstasy. "Raven… please… enter me." "Alright," Raven said using her powers to get her strap-on from under her bed. Starfire gasped as she saw what Raven was attaching herself: a 10 inch long, 2 inch thick rubber penis. To say that she was excited was an ender statement.

"Come on Star, come over here and get on your knees," Raven said, gesturing for her to come near her. "We need to get this thing wet," she said smiling. Starfire quickly did what she was told to do, and soon found the dick in her mouth. Raven began thrusting faster as Starfire suck while bobbing her head on it. "Oh, yeah… Starfire," Raven moaned feeling the harness rub against her area with each thrust. "You like that don't you, you want me to fuck you Star?" all Starfire could do was nod but soon found herself flung on the bed with Raven on top of her.

Raven started kissing the aliens neck as she rubbed the tip of her artificial extension up and down Starfire's moist hole. "Please," begged Starfire, "enter me." Raven slid the tip into her and could feel some resistance. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" she questioned. Instead of answering, Starfire gripped Raven's shoulders and impaled herself with on the rubber, instantly breaking her haymen. The immense pain that she felt was quickly chased away by the pleasure she felt as the half-demon rammed into her over and over again, consistently rubbing against her g-spot.

Their moans and grunts increasingly got loader and faster as they went barreling towards their climaxes. They came together in a harmony of screams. Raven removed the strap-on and crawled up Starfire, they shared a passionate kiss before raven passed out next to her. Starfire watched her sleep awhile before getting out of bed and walking to the door. With her clothes in hand she turned around a whispered, "I love you," before exiting to her room.

**There shall be more**


	2. Unliked

**Blah blah blah, I don't own the teen titans**

Raven awoke to find herself alone in her bed. She glanced at the clock: 12 noon. She wondered if it was all just a dream, but the soreness of her legs told her differently. She smiled at the recollection of what happened only a few hours ago. She also wondered why Starfire had not stayed with her, but she shook off the thought and went to take a shower.

When Raven walked into the living room, Robin and Starfire were in the middle of a heated argument. Then without warning, Robin slapped Star so hard it sent her flying across the room and land hard at Raven's feet.

"You are to never do that again," the boy wonder says to Starfire. "Don't tell me what to do Robin, we're over," Starfire yelled back at him. She stood up and held Raven's hand. "Why you little…" he said storming toward them. A wall of black energy rose and separated the two girls from him.

"Whoa, dude, what happened," Beastboy asked. "Yeah, what's going on Robin," Raven questioned. "Don't act like you don't know Raven, you guys woke the entire tower up with your moaning this morning. You were fucking my girlfriend, without the decency of even trying to keep it to yourselves," Robin yelled at Raven. "I'm sorry Robin but she needed something and you refused to give it to her. She doesn't want you anymore, she is mine now. Isn't that right Star." Raven look at Starfire, she nodded and leaned in to give Raven a kiss.

"So all that time we spent together meant nothing to you," Robin asked Starfire. "No, not nothing. I did enjoy spending time with you but you never seemed to want to be more. And I never felt like we were more than friends. However, with Raven, there is much more than that. There is a connection that links us in a strong bond that will be very, very hard to break."

"But why her, why a girl. When did you become…" "A bisexual? I have always been. On my planet love is not based on gender, but by actual love," Star explained. "We are thought to like both genders so that there will be no discrimination," she said still clutching the empath's hand. "I love Raven and she loves me, not just as friends, but also as lovers. I am sorry if you disapprove, but you will never change that fact."

Beastboy and Cyborg just stood there in shock as they watched the scene in front of them unfold. And even though BB could change into any animal he wanted to, and Cyborg was half robot, this was still the strangest thing they had ever seen in their lives. Cyborg leaned into Beastboy, "well, I guess you chances of getting with Raven just got crushed, burned, spit on, and flushed down the toilet. I don't think you'll ever get a chance with her," he whispered to the changeling. "I don't know, Cy. Even lesbians enjoy a good old fashion 3-some, well I hope they do," he said imagining how that might go down. Cyborg smirked and they both turned back to the action.

"Fine," yelled Robin. "You two want to be together, go ahead." He moved to the door. "I hope you're happy together, fucking dykes," he said as he reached the door. "What did you call us," Raven said even though she had heard him clearly. "You heard me," he said, letting the door slide closed behind him separating him from the girls once again.

Cyborg looked at Beastboy, who was still stuck in his daydream, his pants clearly tented. Cy turned to the girls, the look on Raven's face clearly said that they wanted to be left alone. "We'll just leave you to alone," he said picking up Beastboy. "Come on Grass-Stain, let's go get you some porn," Cyborg said go him as they exited the room.

As soon as they left Starfire broke down crying in Raven's arms. "He is so mad at me," she said then felt her check, "why did he hit me like that?" "Don't worry, Starfire. He was just surprised, and he doesn't adapt to change very well. It's not easy, getting broken up with." The sorcerous said trying to comfort her. "Raven, what does that word mean; dyke?" asked the alien. "Well, it is just a really bad name for girls who like other girls," Raven explained. Starfire let out another wave of tears as the meaning of what Robin had called them hit her.

Raven teleported them both to the couch and held Star close to her, letting her cry. They stayed like that for a while as Starfire let out her feelings. When she was done, Raven asked, "So, do you want to go the movie?"

**Stay tuned For more**


	3. The Hive

**Star and Rae got o the movies and run into the Hive-5. Yes there is lemon but don't worry, its not an orgy.**

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

They arrived at the theater via t-car, courtesy if Cyborg (he wasn't about to say in to Raven after the drama that had happened earlier that day). Starfire was just too sad to fly and Raven... well Raven just wanted a private place to have a good-old-middle-school make out session after the movie.

They went in and got tickets for The Dilemma at took a seat in the very back row. "Oh, great," Raven mumbled. "What is it Raven?" the alien asked her girlfriend. Raven pointed down a few rows, Starfire followed the gesture and saw the Hive-5. "Oh, I see. Well it appears that they have not seen us," said Starfire. "Yeah, let's try to keep it that way. Enjoy the movie, I'm going to get some popcorn," Raven said and teleported to the concessions.

As Raven stood in line she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Hello, Raven, long time no see," the girl said in Raven's ear. Revealing herself to be not the red headed Starfire that Raven had thought, but the pink haired Jinx, leader of the Hive-5. Raven pulled away and turned to her. "What do you think you're doing, Jinx." said Raven. "Oh come one, Rae. For old times sake," Jinx said advancing the half-demon. "No, Jinx. We will never do anything together again. I'm involved in another relationship. I've moved on, you should too," Raven said, grabbing her popcorn she teleported back to Starfire. "Move on, me? Of course I've moved on. I don't even care about her anymore," Jinx said to herself. "But if I'm not happy, I'll make sure she's not either."

Starfire was surprised to find an arm draped around her shoulders. She turned to Raven, kissed her, and then jerked away. Raven's heart sank, but lifted again when she realized that Star was just pushing up the arm rest that separated them. She then nestled into Raven and continued to watch the movie.

Jinx watched the entire scene and was burning with jealousy and hatred toward the couple. "Hey Gizmo, mammoth," she whispered, calling them over. The bad-luck-lady whispered something in their ears. The boys looked at each other with mischievous grins on their faces. They nodded and left the theater. Raven and Starfire were completely oblivious to all of this.

"Hey, Raven," said Starfire. "Yea, Star?" "I was wondering, and when I ask this know that I love you just the way you are. Just humor me. Is there a way that you can make yourself taller than me?" the alien asked, blushing furiously. "Why would want that?" Raven asked, now curious. "Well, I was thinking about our love making earlier and how you wore the penis. To me, that makes you more of a man. And I hate being taller than the more masculine of us two," Starfire explained. "So you want me to change?" Raven questioned. "No, I love you just the way you are, I will not force you to do anything if you don't want to," Star said.

Suddenly there was a change under her, the shoulder she had been leaning on moved up, leaving her head on a hard chest. She looked up at Raven, whose face had not changed but everything else had. Her hair was shorter and spiked up, not like Robin's, more like Beastboy's. Her leotard was replaced with an equally as tight short sleeve shirt. And she wore a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Raven you look..." "Like a butch, I know," Raven said rolling her eyes. "What? Please, tell me the meaning of this word," asked Starfire. "I'll tell you later. Anyway... you like?" Raven said, gesturing to herself. "I do, but are you still... you?" "Yes, Star. I am still me. Although, in this form does come with a penis," she said winking. "Really? Let me see," Starfire said with enthusiasm. She started to unzip Raven's pants. Raven griped her hands away and re-zipped her pants. "No, Star, not here." she said to the alien. "Find," said the alien. "But do not deny me a kiss."

A couple minutes later, Gizmo and Mammoth came back. "So, you two get it done?" Jinx asked them. "Yeah, those carpet munchers are going to get a little surprise when they leave tonight," Gizmo answered. "Good, I don't want them continuing _that_ tonight," she said, pointing with her thumb at the couple behind them.

The boys stared in awe at the sight before them (or behind them?). Starfire was hardcore making out with some dude with purple hair. Then they realized that she was making out with Raven. Gizmo whipped out a camera and started taking pictures like crazy. "Gizmo, stop that their bound to notice," Jinx snapped at him. "Ok, Ok. Wait, where did the alien chick go?" He said puzzled. "Probably to the bathroom. Now come on, watch the movie."

Starfire had gone down on her knees next to Raven. "Raven, what is this sticking up your lower region?" she asked eyeballing the erection. "That would be my boner, Star. That's what happens to men when to get turned on, it's so they can penetrate a girl or another guy if there're gay," Raven explained." Oh, so it means you want to penetrate me?" " Well, yeah. I guess I do."

That was all that Starfire needed to hear. She unzipped Ravens pants again. Raven allowed it this time, saying, "Ok, Star. but only with your mouth. I can't fuck you in a movie theater," she said this as if she were kind of sad at that fact. Starfire looked up at her with a seductive grin on her face. She pulled back Raven's underwear to unveil a 9 inch long, 2 1/2 inch around fully hard penis. Starfire licked her lips then licked the tip of Raven's tool. "Mm, it taste wonderful," She said smiling.

It took all of Raven's will power to not moan aloud. She used her powers to make a ball gag for herself. Starfire was licking her like a lollypop, she looked up at Raven and saw sparks of black energy all around her from the heightened emotions. "Do you wish for me to stop?" she asked. Raven took of the gag, "Do you dare stop, I can keep my emotions under control. Just keep at it Star," she said putting her gag back on.

Starfire did as she was told and put the tip in her mouth, then more. Raven put her hand on Star's head and pushed her down farther. This turned the alien on more, Star slid her hand down into her skirt and started fingering herself. Starfire's lack of gag-reflex made it rather easy for her to fit the entire thing into her mouth and throat.

Jinx looked up to see Raven with a gag in her mouth and her eyes rolled back. She knew exactly where the alien princess was: down on her knees with Raven in her mouth. As much as she hated them right now, she was still enormously jealous of Starfire. But she turned away knowing that she would soon get her revenge.

Raven leaned her head back in ecstasy. She once again removed her gag. "Star, I can't just shoot my load on the floor. I'm warning you, when I cum, you're going to have to swallow," said Raven. Starfire nodded, she would happily swallow Raven's cum.

Raven replaced the gag once again. After about 30 more seconds Raven let out a very quiet low moan and Starfire felt streams of cum shoot down her throat and fill her mouth. Starfire happily swallowed the hot liquid in its entirety. She lick the few remaining drops off of Raven's still hard penis.

"Why is it still hard , Raven? I thought they were supposed to go down once you had cum," questioned Starfire. "Yeah, it's supposed to. But I'm still incredible turned on..." said Raven, now gag-less. Starfire removed her panties and pulled up her skirt, she then startled Raven and started grinding against her. "Perhaps I can help," Star said in a seductive voice. Raven tried to resist but the alien moved the empath's hands to her marvelous ass and latched into a kiss. Raven stopped resisting and lifted Starfire up and guided her penis slowly into her.

_I can believe we're doing this in a movie theater_, thought Raven, but she no longer cared. She loved the thrill. Raven created a sound-proof but still see-through barrier so they didn't have to hold back their moans.

Starfire lifted up her shirt so Raven could suck on them. Raven happily obliged and bit down on Starfire's nipple and flicked it with her tongue. Starfire moaned with ecstasy as Raven lifted her up and down of her shaft. The princess thought it was funny how she had lost her virginity only hours ago and she was already addicted to Raven and the love she administered.

Eventually, Starfire came. This triggered Raven's own cumming. Raven's cum shot into Starfire as Star's own juices flow down Raven onto her legs. Starfire could feel Raven's erection soften inside her. "That was great Star. But you should really get off me or it might get hard again," Raven said, helping Starfire to get off her.

Neither of the girls noticed that each member of the Hive-5 had looked at them at least once during this little time period. Many of them had taken a few pictures to be used later as blackmail or something else... "Hey, Jinx, I think they already finished it," Gizmo said to his leader. Jinx just gave him an _I'm going to kill you_ look and turned back to the movie.

But the couple's minds were far from that as they straightened themselves up and watched the end of the movie. The sparks of energy had subsided as Lust was satisfied for the moment.

The movie ended and Raven (still in boy form) and Starfire (Still an alien princess) exited the theater hand in hand, planning to go home. Starfire gasped when she caught sight of the T-car. There was graffiti all over it and the word dyke written multiple times along the sides. Starfire started to cry. "Who could have done this," she said between sobs. But Raven knew exactly who did this.

"What, that's it?" Jinx asked the two boys as they hid in a dark alley. "Hey, give us a chance, Lucky. I did a couple tricks to it while Mammoth was working on the new paint-job," the little boy said. "Yeah, just wait and see," Mammoth added then turning back to watch.

"Come on, Star, let's get out of here," Raven said, sliding into the car. Starfire followed and she took the passenger seat.

"Now the fun can begin," Gizmo said. He took a switchboard out of his pocket and flipped the power switch to on. Inside the car, the seatbelts tightened and retrained the two girls. Wires wrapped around their hands and feet, keeping them in place. "Hey what's going on!" shouted Raven. But then an electric shock surged through them with as if they were sitting in an electric chair. The shock was too much for them and they both blacked out in their seats.

"What's wrong with you, Gizmo. I didn't what to kill them," Jinx snarled. "Relax, Lucky, there're only passed out from electric shock. Now the real fun begins. I got the car hooked up to a remote so I can control it. Go get into our car and follow their car," Gizmo said turning to the Hive's vehicle.

Gizmo directed the T-car through the city, and stopped it at in the middle of the metropolitan area, where most people could be found after dark.

Starfire and Raven woke up to find themselves still tied up and lifted 30 feet in the air. Being in the air wasn't what freaked them out, seeing as they both could fly (well, levitate in Raven's case), what freaked them out was the huge audience that had accumulated below them.

"Hello, people," Gizmo's voice bellowed over a loud speaker "Before you are the two female titans: Starfire and Raven. Many have fantasized about them, but they only fantasize about each other. That's right folks, we got a couple of lesbians over here, and they're not afraid to show it." When he said this, 1,000s of pictures fell to the ground; pictures of the two at the movie theater.

Some of the crowd wolf-whistled while others looked at them with disgust. They both tried to cover their faces but they remained restrained. "Or maybe they are, who cares anyway? who wants to see them make out?" This caused an eruption of cheers from the crowd. The wires holding the couple were moved them closer together. Raven looked at Starfire and saw tears running down her face. "No! We will not degrade ourselves," Raven shouted out.

"You don't think I'm going to give you a choice do you?" Gizmo's voice blared over the loud speaker. Raven looked back at Starfire. The alien was being electrocuted before her eyes. "Better hurry, Raven, kiss her before I crank it up to fatal." "Yeah, tic-toc, Raven," Jinx's voice then sounded to the crowd. "I have no problem killing your lover."

"So, Jinx," Raven said to herself. "You want steam, I'll give you steamy." By this time, Starfire had begun thrashing violently. Raven pulled her into a kiss and felt the current surge through her too before it shut off. The wires holding them loosened to allowing them to have more movement but still holding them captive.

Starfire came out of the trance that she was kept in while she was being electrocuted to find Raven's lips on her own. Raven licked Star's bottom lip and the alien granted her access to explore her mouth. They tongue wrestle for a while when Starfire felt a hand on her ass pulling her closer to the half-demon. The hand traveled to her thigh and lifted it up to hook around the empath's hip. Although usually this would have gotten them both in the mood, the situation they were in prevented them from getting turned on. Right now this was just to save their lives.

Finally they felt their bonds loosen even more and eventually let go. They let go of each other on floated down. The crowd quickly dispersed when they saw the look on Raven's face that told them to go before she killed them.

They searched the immediate area but discovered that the Hive was gone, along with the T-car. Raven walked over to Starfire and said, "Come on, Star, let go home."

**Just to clarify the wires are strong enough tp hold Starfire's strenght back. And Raven could have just turned back into a female to get rid of her boner, nut that wouldn't have been any fun. There's probably going to be 10 or more chapters. ~ DSpee6**


	4. Don't know who to like

**Sorry if you don't like it, I just felt like it needed another element. You'll see later.**

**Sorry it's so short.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Beastboy was in the computer room, cleaning himself off after masturbating to what the camera in Raven's room had captured earlier today. He turned off the recording and looked over the live cams to see what was going on in the tower. Cyborg was lifting cars in the weight room; Robin was practicing his taekwondo in the training room, and the girls weren't home yet.

Beastboy's eyes wonder over to Robin and admired his form. Robin took off his shirt, revealing his sculpted abs. Beastboy couldn't take his eyes off him, and what was this feeling, attraction? _No, it can't be, I'm not gay_, he thought. He looked back at the screen that held Cyborg.

The changeling involuntarily noticed how Cy's human mussels flexed when he lifted heavy objects.

_No, no, no, I am not gay. I like girls, he thought. But he did feel as though something was missing anytime he was with a girl. He shook off this though still declaring he wasn't gay, nut what if he was?_

_No, I refuse to be gay. I refuse to like guys, he thought. I'll prove that I'm not gay. He started coming up with a plan to get the girls to let him in._

_"No matter what, I refuse to be gay!"_

**Soooooooooo... what do you think?**


	5. Against the Wall

**Ok this is going to be more the 10 chapters, probably more like 15-20.**

**I dont own the Teen Titans**

There was no break for the two girls as the walked through the front door to Titans Tower. Robin was on their case as soon as they walked in.

"What were you two thinking!" Robin screamed at them. "Whoa, Robin, what are you talking about," questioned Raven, looking confused. "I'm talking about you little show you two put on for the entire world to see! Pictures of you girls at the theater and in the streets are floating all over the internet," He said, his face turning red from yelling.

"Calm down, Robin, we were forced to do it in the street. niether of us enjoyed it," said Raven holding an emotional alien's close to her. "Whatever, that still doesnt excuse you from your behaveior at the theater. Someone even recorded your entire preformance and its trending on all the major porn sites!" Robin yelled. "Oh, pray tell, Robin, what were you doing watching porn, mister leader," Raven questioned, glaring at him. "I wasnt watching porn, a certain green teammate left it up in the computer room." Raven looked over Robin's shoulder at Beastboy who was blushing a deeo red.

"Yeah, sorry Raven. But it wasnt all my fault, someone emailed me the link. But... You to made a really really good porn video," the changeling said trying to lighten the mood. "As much as I apreciate the feedback Beastboy, now is not the time," Raven said turning back to Robin. "Robin, let us do what we want and dont get in our way," she said grapping Starfire's hand and leading her out the door and to the elevvator.

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened tonight, I would understand if you no longer what to be with me," Starfire said to Raven outside the empath's room. Raven leaned down and kissed the alien. "There is nothing you can do that would make me want to live without you. I cant be without you. I love you," Raven said looking deep into Starfire's eyes.

"I love you too, more than you would believe," Star said as she leaned into Raven and reconnected their lips. She moaned into Raven's mouth as she felt a hand trace down her spine and land on her ass. She felt the hand lift her up and she wraped her legs around Raven. The half-demon used her other hand it punch in the access code to her room. She carried Starfire into the room and closed it behhind them, all without breaking their kiss.

She pinned the alien against a wall and ripped the prinsess's shirt off. Raven broke the kiss to admire Starfire's amazing bosom before atttacking it with her mouth. Starfire leaned her headback and moaned as she felt pleasure run through her body as she felt Raven's mouth on her breast and Raven's manhood rubbing against her crotch. Raven used her powers to pulled down her pants and underwear to her ankles, revealing her rock-hard penis.

Raven pulled up Starfire's skirt and ripped her underwear off. Raven stoped to look up at the alien and, without warning, entered her hard. Starfire's eyes went wide and she would have screamed to the high heavens if it wernt for the lips that attatcched to hers. Starfire broke the kiss so she could freely moan. She pushed Raven's head to her breast, Raven got th message and took the alien's right nipple between her teeth and flicked it with her tongue. This exstracted a long moan from the princess.

Starfire felt her lower-body leave the wall and slam back with great force. The alien moaned every time Raven humped her, loud and strong.

The boys never left the livingroom and were sitting on the coutch, watching TV. Robin turned up the TV and covered his ears trying not to hear the girls making love. But that was impossible. "Ugg, cant they do that somwhere else," asked Robin turning to the other male titans. "Ralax, Rob," said Cyborg, "They had a rough day, let them find comfort in eachother." "Yeah, whatever, but why do they have to make it sound like the towers being bombed," the boy wonder questioned. "Because Raven pinned Starfire against a wall at is huumping her mercelessly," Beastboy said not bothering to hide his boner. "And how would you know that grass-stain," Cyborg asked. "Because I had a peek in there when I went to the bathroom. They are soooo hot," Beastboy said.

"What is this anyway, like the third time today they've fucked," said Robin. "Yeah, but who's complaining," Cyborg said with a laugh. "Cyborg, can you please sound proof their rooms so I dont hav to hear them have sex?" asked Robin. "You know I cant do that, what happens when one of them is in trrouble and they call out for help, then what would happen?" "We wouldn hear them." "Exactly. So my decision remains, we will not sound proof the rooms." "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Robin said looking around. "Uhh, where did Beastboy go?" Cyborg looked at where the clangling sata minute ago. "Uh oh"

**Please Review**


End file.
